SC Episode 23
その1 |ja_romaji = Hai Puriesutesu Sono 1 |chapters = 179-180 |runtime = 24:00 |writer = STORY -TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストクルセイダース』公式サイト |storyboard = Satoshi Osedo |epidirector = Satoshi Osedo |epicoop = Toshiyuki Kato |assistexe = Megumi Itoi Kohei Ashiya |assistaction = Kenta Mimuro |anidirector = Shin Hyung Woo Eun-young Lee Shunichi Ishimoto Haru Watanabe |anicoop = Yukitoshi Hotani |key = Yukiyoshi Shikiji Tomoji Tsuchiya Young-tai Yoon Ryoko Kawamura Sotaro Shimizu Mamiko Nakanishi Aya Nishimura Hiromi Sakamoto Naoki Yamauchi Takayuki Nakao Tetsuro Taira Hiroki Abe Cha Myoung Jun Haru Watanabe Michiko Takegami Seong-woon Ko Daisuke Saito Kiyotoshi Aoi Sachiko Mori Tasuke Ibaraki Yuki Ieda Kazuyo Nakamura |2ndkey = Sae Akama Takahiro Ohkawa Shuhei Fukuda Takayoshi Hayashi Yuichiro Yamada Hitomi Shiraki Natsumi Ishizaki Keiko Watanabe Chinatsu Ishida Eri Kojima Kimitaka Ito Kohei Ashiya Kenta Mimuro Fumiaki Kouta White Line UEC |eyecatch = Fumiaki Kouta |eyecatch2 = High Priestess |opening = STAND PROUD |ending = Walk Like an Egyptian |airdate = September 6, 2014 |previous = Judgement, Part 2 |next = High Priestess, Part 2 |endate = Febuary 3, 2018}} その1|Hai Puriesutesu Sono Ichi}} is the twenty-third episode of Stardust Crusaders and the forty-ninth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers most of Chapter 179 through Chapter 180 of the manga. Summary A small recap explains how Avdol actually survived the fight against Hol Horse and J. Geil and how the group is now boarding a submarine to cross the Red Sea. The Joestar Group begins their underwater journey beneath the Red Sea, reputed to be the most beautiful sea in the world and plentiful fauna and no pollution. The group can rest easy in this unreachable vessel, and enjoy their stay in the submarine while Polnareff is being explained the details about the submarine although Jotaro is wary. As the ship is equipped with a satellite phone, Joseph makes a call to his wife Suzi Q in New York, who is unaware about his circumstances, making sure she does not travel to Japan to check up on Holy. Just as Polnareff takes the wheel, something bumps into the submarine. The Egyptian shore is in sight, but their planning of the next step in their journey is interrupted when Jotaro sees that there are six mugs. A new enemy Stand, which had been disguising itself as a mug, attacks Joseph and proves to be agile enough to evade Star Platinum's punches. The Stand transforms itself to hide in the submarine, cuing Avdol who recognizes the Stand as the High Priestess, wielded from far away by a woman named Midler. As it has the ability to transform into any mineral substance, the group is in deep trouble and it begins to sabotage the submarine. Incidentally, Suzi Q recalls the submarine and Jotaro answers. Suzi Q is shocked to hear Jotaro so far away from Japan but is reassured when Jotaro tells her to not worry. On the other hand, the submarine has sunk to the bottom of the sea because of High Priestess and the group is low on oxygen. Ensues a tense battle as the evasive High Priestess evades each of the group's Stands, and the heroes are forced to evacuate the submarine. As Avdol opens the door, he realizes too late that High Priestess had disguised as the handle but is saved by Star Platinum who grabs it. But it then turns into a razor blade and forces Jotaro to let it go. Unable to directly attack High Priestess, the group attempts to escape to the surface, but Jotaro takes the time to declare that he will personally defeat High Priestess. Meanwhile, Suzi Q and her butler Roses head to Japan. Appearances |Av7=SuziAvAnim3.png|Name7=Suzi Q Joestar |Av8=OldSmokey.png|Name8=Smokey Brown|Status8= |Av9=HolyAvAnim.png|Name9=Holy Kujo|Status9= }} |Av2=StarPlatinumAvAnim.png|Name2=Star Platinum |Av3=HierophantGreenAvAnim.png|Name3=Hierophant Green |Av4=MagicianRedAvAnim.png|Name4=Magician's Red |Av5=SilverChariotAvAnim.png|Name5=Silver Chariot }} Manga/Anime Differences Commentary Trivia * Smokey Brown can be seen on the newspaper cover laying on Suzi Q's coffee table. References Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes